


My Ex-boyfriend

by Ruin_alter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 圣诞贺文迦周R18前男友文学……当然，和好了
Relationships: Carna/Arjuna, 迦周
Kudos: 41





	My Ex-boyfriend

圣诞，基督耶稣诞生，漫长的岁月里逐渐被人们过成狂欢日以及半个情人节。

阿周那伸出手在一片黑暗里摸索着打开灯，客厅里骤然被光明充满，他不适应地眯了眯眼。猫骂骂咧咧地朝他走过来，肥胖的身体蹭他的裤腿，却因主人身上散发的低气压本能地躲避。

他趿拉着拖鞋，穿过寂静无人的客厅，过道，打开冰箱的声音显得无比突兀——易拉罐骤然涌入空气的声音则像耳边炸开的手雷。

他好多年没再听到过这样的声音，不如说他的家里恢复了寂静。冰箱近几日愈发空荡荡，本来每日更新的蔬菜肉蛋都逐渐变质而被丢掉，取而代之的是贮藏柜里的方便食品。阿周那弯腰拉扯出一袋方便面，撕开的时候碎掉的面饼洒了一身。他站在一片狼藉里，胸腔忽然砰地响了一声。他眨了眨眼，那是心落下去、落在一片冰冷里的声音。

初中同学给他发邮件，这是几天以来唯一一个发件人不是公司同事的邮件。

“亲爱的老同学:  
好久不见。生活不易，得一知己应当是人生一幸。人生漫漫，每日都该狂欢。维多利亚酒店，欢迎你。”

手指停顿了一瞬，终于点在角落里灰色的、不起眼的垃圾桶图标上。

这家里忽然空旷许多，阿周那摆布半天才将客厅收拾舒坦，他往零食抱枕中间一躺，惬意地叹了口气。

可这声叹息，实实在在落在地板上便没了下文。

他拿起遥控板，终于不再受阻挠地打开经济新闻——当略过邻边的动物世界时，他习惯性地握紧了遥控板。当然的无意义行为。

几罐啤酒就着电影下肚，他怔怔地盯着窗外被光污染填塞的夜空，它愈发喧嚣。

电话铃声将他从酒精梦境里吵醒，阿周那咽掉即将脱口而出的脏话点了接听键。电波传来的吵闹钻进耳朵里叫他皱起眉。

“谁……”“你哥喝醉了！哎呀你扶稳了……你没搬家吧，我送你那去！迦尔纳你别他妈晃我……”

“煞笔……”阿周那挂了电话，一时没把听见的嗓音跟哪个故人对上号。可回过神来，他的反射弧才刚刚接收到迦尔纳这三个字。

酒精加快了对时间的感知速度，阿周那挂断电话，混沌中似乎没过多久，门铃响了起来。他磕磕绊绊地摸索到门厅，沿路踢倒了一堆易拉罐，打开门来迦尔纳就被丢进怀里，马嘶拍拍袖子说:“任务完成，享受你们的狗屎圣诞夜吧！”

阿周那糊里糊涂地被迦尔纳勒着脖颈坐到沙发上，俩人甚至被地上的易拉罐绊倒，摔成一团。

他抬起头，看到被霜花模糊的圣诞夜无数彩灯勾勒出一个陌生又熟悉的轮廓。他驱动迟钝的舌头，吐露出一句早在第一片雪花落下以前就组织好了的话:

“哥哥，欢迎回家。”

“那么，别来无恙？”

迦尔纳抱着胳膊坐在一片狼藉的沙发上，他的整洁柔软的毛衣与这混乱的家完全不搭，而且——阿周那揉了揉自己干涩的眼球——马嘶明明说他喝醉了。

可这副刀削斧刻、且愈发瘦削的身体，还有那双盯着他的锐利的，淡蓝色的眼睛……在黑暗里被易拉罐零星的反光照射得像两颗可口的、冰凉的猫眼石……

迦尔纳叹了口气，胳膊从阿周那的身侧钻进去将他拖起来，一路躲过易拉罐走进卧室。他四处看了看，家里连插头的排布都没变过。

阿周那在一片昏沉中醒来，与其说他是自己醒的倒不如说是被厨房锅碗瓢盆碰撞的声音吵醒。习惯了寂静偌大的家，骤然有个人回到他身边，在家里制造出若干噪音——他的身体，很快诚实地再一次习惯。

他趿拉着拖鞋走到厨房，看到哥哥挺立在餐桌边切水果，于是沉默地站在一片黑暗里，任由自己的内心诚实地赞叹美好的身体比例。

“从前不知道你的衣品。”

“那是你看腻了。”

两人忽然意识到对话的走向，尴尬的气氛弥漫。

“其实我……”

“没什么，都过去了。”

阿周那张开嘴巴，即将脱口而出的话语却被一块苹果堵回去。

外面下起雪，喧嚣尘上。彩灯模糊了一切，远处传来音乐声。

迦尔纳倚在桌子边瞧着弟弟乖巧地喝掉茶水，点了点头，起身便要走。阿周那急切地拽住他的袖口说：“你去哪？”

“洗手而已。”迦尔纳瞧着他，眼底是戏谑隐秘的笑意。阿周那没有注意到哥哥善用的这种笑，任何一个醉鬼在黑夜里都是糊涂而乖巧的。

迦尔纳于是利用这样的糊涂与乖巧，搂着阿周那的腰将他拉进怀里，他们此时的姿势就像一对你侬我侬的情侣——事实上这样的亲昵在很长一段时间里填补了他们的空虚苦痛。

“不想我走？”

“也不是不想……”

“嗯？”迦尔纳以完全不必要的耐心诱使他说下去。

“呃……”阿周那被近在咫尺的兄长的气息填满了脑袋，“我什么时候叫你走了……”

迦尔纳从裤兜里掏出一支烟，咬在牙齿间问他：“有火吗？”

迦尔纳吸了一口烟，在肺里过了一圈再吐出来，烟雾飘飘忽忽地拂过他起伏的鼻梁，为那双蓝得近乎透明的眼睛镀上泪水一样的微光。

阿周那颇为难为情地抿了抿嘴，浸在酒精里的脑袋还不甚清晰，但至少——此时此刻他很清楚自己得欲望与渴求。

他于是站起来，晃晃悠悠地，迦尔纳见状伸出手试图搀扶他却被一巴掌拍开。阿周那径直夺过卷烟，舔了舔嘴巴，垂下眼皮深深地吸了一口。他极为餍足地眯了眯眼，任由乳白粘稠的烟雾从嘴角溜出去。哥哥正像个呆瓜一样怔怔地盯着他，视线毫不避讳地盯着他的嘴巴，还有故意露出的舌尖。这很管用，这向来管用，迦尔纳早就把阿周那的嘴巴列为自己词典里第一危险元素。它刻薄又性感，此时居然吸他咬过的卷烟。阿周那情不自禁地嗤笑一声，手指把烟拿掉，附身吻迦尔纳，嘴唇却并不急着贴近，而是近在咫尺地向迦尔纳怔愣地微张的嘴唇吐出稀薄的烟。让尼古丁替我吻你吧，它们柔和又具有欺骗性，你会喜欢它们的吻——而我，只要躲在迷雾后面。

他们一路从客厅纠缠到卧室，手上却没停歇，揉身体还嫌不够，衣服脱的颇具毁灭性。但尽管如此，阿周那高估了自己，直到他被推倒在床上，深陷进迦尔纳的身体阴影里，他都没能解开哥哥的皮带——而此时的他早就只剩下衬衫了，鬼知道这又是迦尔纳的什么癖好。

谁在黑暗里轻轻地笑，这都不重要了，迦尔纳潦草扩张几下，提起阿周那的膝弯略显粗暴地分开腿便入，酸胀感让阿周那止不住的呻吟，他嘴里喘着气，被迦尔纳诱哄着支起身子看他们的连接处，视觉冲击混着肉体的快感一同夹击，他难以承受地仰起头，身子底下还在被一下一下地插，于是又低下头去看，泪珠子随着身体的晃悠零星地掉，小腿搭在迦尔纳肩膀上晃悠。

迦尔纳实际上也不好过，阿周那的呻吟催的他头脑热成一团糨糊，穴肉极尽缠绵地吸他的阴茎，他眼前晕乎乎地一阵猛插，发狠似的要把阴囊一同插进去，射的他肚子鼓胀得像生产的蛇才好。

他捉住挂在自己腰上的腿，顺着脚腕一连串地吻，阿周那被这野兽捕猎一样的调情刺激得晕头转向，抓着床单叫他停下。闻言迦尔纳抬起头来，半边脸颊贴着阿周那的腿根，嘴角的齿痕还没有褪去。

见状阿周那的脸颊火烧一般，他捂着眼睛试图像鸵鸟一样埋进床里，迦尔纳却不轻易放过他，变本加厉地顶他的敏感点。

“啊……哈啊……轻一点……”阿周那被插得腰软得没了骨头，天花板在视野里旋转，身体诚实地向他的理智赞颂哥哥的性器为他带来多少快乐。黏腻的肉体拍打声混着迦尔纳的喘息声，海浪一样将阿周那抛起又深深地坠入深渊，在他彻底被虚无的高潮吞噬之前，最后一个念头是他下次一定要搞清楚好几百的按摩棒到底哪里比不上迦尔纳的阴茎。

随着最后几下冲撞，迦尔纳射在热情绞缠他的穴肉里，皱着眉退出来，力竭一般躺回狼藉一片的床上。

阿周那躺在床上，腿抖得一塌糊涂，根本没有多余的力气合上它们，藏起自己黏糊糊的屁股。他闭上眼睛，小孩哭狠了一样啜泣夹杂着咳嗽，迦尔纳伸出手给他顺气，却为他们没有继续如此和谐地温存的理由而迟疑。

“好马不吃回头草”虽然是人造出来的谚语但实际上没有任何一个人可以真正做到这一点，并且最应该践行这句话的前男女朋友们——往往是感性的自己吃了回头草，理性不许。

尤其是有了肌肤之亲的这对兄弟，天知道他们花了多久才坦诚地说出“我爱你”，可他们太毛躁了，毛躁到几句话毁掉了他们之前所有向对方走近的努力，而没有任何一方试着去挽回。

于是迦尔纳主动地拉开距离——他把自己当作主动退让的一方，而阿周那则把给迦尔纳选择的自由当作退让。他们退开，退回自己孤单的生活中，一边试着适应孤单，一边悄悄地计算哪天对方会忽然敲开自己的家门。可“那一天”总是推迟，被他们自己推迟——看过千帆过尽，怎么还会想象得到自己曾有一片赤子心的时候？理智愈发严厉地教导他们抹消内心的期待，“那一天”慢慢地远去，直至消失。

迦尔纳一激灵翻身坐起来，按着阿周那的肩膀细细看他，从耳朵到手指，再到最私密的大腿根，仿佛一个变态。

“看什么呢……”阿周那微弱地反抗。

“看你有没有交男朋友。”

“你怎么不看我交没交女朋友？”

这话把迦尔纳问住了。令阿周那好笑的是，他居然认真地想了想才说:“如果你交的是男朋友，我会比较方便下手。”

？？？

算了，阿周那揉了揉用力过度的腰，就着天色微明摸索到迦尔纳的手说:“也许我们该聊聊，哥哥。”


End file.
